Tei
Tei (テイ, Tei), is a character introduced in Kuru Kuru Rotation Robo. Tei is the secondary protagonist in the first half of the game and is the true antagonist of Kuru Kuru Rotation Robo. She is the "perfect" Nendoroid created by Dr. Shiro Galileo and Dr. Ana Laika. An egotistical and ruthless killing machine, she rebels and tries to kill every single thing she perceives as sentient, before moving on to another solar system to methodically wipe out all of it's inhabitants. Tei appears as a secondary protagonist and potential ally at the beginning of the game, where she masks her true villainous intentions up until the final part of Kuru Kuru Rotation Robo, where she appears as the true and final antagonist. Name Analysis Tei is a shortening of "teikiatsu", which means "cyclone" in Japanese. It possibly refers to Tei's similar rotation abilities and how storms, mostly cyclones or hurricanes can be attributed to divine punishment. Appearance Tei appears as a young, androgynous Nendoroid with short lavender hair, most of it styled into a tornado motif with a fringe covering one half of her face, which also features cyan eyes. Her body type is of a slim design, having a white and light blue color scheme with cyan hexagonal accents. Tei also has a more humanoid appearance than most Nendoroids. Her final form is based on a seraph in direct contrast to Domino's demon-like final appearance. Tei's body changes and her skin turns a pale white, and her hands become claws. He also gains six sets of wings with eyes, connected to him by thin appendages. Tei's overall design and abilities, along with her voice, is supposed to invoke an angelic behaviour and appearance. Personality Tei is first depicted as a silent and serene Nendoroid who helps Gyro in her adventures. However, as the story progresses, she is revealed to be a destructive, manipulative, hateful, and egotistical Nendoroid with a god complex and an intense disregard for all forms of life. Tei aims to kill every living thing in the solar system and establish herself as a r. She is also extremely defiant, often not listening to her "creator's" commands. She was never "infected" with the Galileo Virus, Tei spread the virus out of her own volition and blames Dr. Laika for creating the virus. She also feigns a friendship with Gyro, and uses it to her advantage to make Gyro believe that Dr. Galileo and his Nendoroids were behind everything, though, it was because the scientist had some kind of control over her, and needed him out of the way so she could be free to fuse with Gyro and go about her genocidal plans. She shows no remorse as she betrays Gyro and proceeds to traumatize her by killing her friends. Tei, unlike Gyro and other Nendoroids, shows no compassion for anyone, not even her fellow robots, truly believing herself to be a superior being to everything and sees her own as disposable toys to play with until they break. Tei is a extremely sociopathic, cruel, arrogant, spiteful, and cold-hearted killing machine who only cares for her own self-preservation and nothing else. She shows absolutely no mercy or remorse to anyone and sees nothing wrong with taking the innocent lives of others that she finds useless. According to her, Tei's personality is the result of Dr. Galileo's attempts at programming her to hate organic life to be a great enforcer. But, her ability to have capacity for free will resulted in her seeing those she sees beneath her as entirely worthless. Tei has displayed a chilling amount of hatred and disregard for all life, especially humanity, and looks down on them with disdain. She views them as not deserving of anything, even life and sees it as an excuse to terrorize and murder innocent people and robots. Tei is also shown to very defiant and rebellious, expressing her desire and intent to ruthlessly kill anyone who dares get in her way or tell her what to do. She is shown to have disdain towards her own creator, crashing Dr. Galileo's flagship after realizing that she doesn't have to listen to him anymore. She feigns respect and love towards her robot brothers and sisters, but they're rarely more than disposable toys to her. History Tei was created to be a shining example of the "perfect" Nendoroid. Prior to and after Dr. Galileo's deactivation of her, Tei exhibited violent, calculated, and sociopathic tendencies opposite of her original intentions, which resulted in her being sealed in a capsule due to Dr. Galileo having an epiphany upon learning about her programming. After Dr. Galileo threatened to destroy his creation for her insolent and disobedient behaviour, Tei, deeming herself too powerful to take orders from an inferior being, attempted to destroy his flagship and his entire army. Tei decided to search for Gyro in order to fuse with her and complete her transformation. Forms and Abilities Tei has many powerful skills and abilities. These are unique to each form, as there are a total of three forms to begin with. Normal/Mirai Form Tei's first form is her original body, "Mirai". This is also her most recognizable appearance in this stage. Her attack speed is the fastest in this form. *'Wind Senbon' - Omega's arms will detach from his body and strafe the room, firing large energy shots resembling lines of rings. The right arm hovers over the battlefield and fires downward, and the left arm moves up and down on the right side of the screen, firing lasers that dodged by jumping over them or dashing under them (depending on their height). The claws and lasers move faster in his second encounter. *'Angelic Gravity' - Omega will spawn three lasers in front of his torso. The lasers will hit three certain spots (near him, between him, and at the back of the room) and reflect off them. Trajectory is faster in the second encounter. *'Piercing Wind Senbon' - Omega will draw his saber and hover it over the battlefield, trying to line it up with Zero. Periodically, he will slam his saber into the ground - the third and final strike will send debris everywhere. Perfect/Seraphic Form Tei takes this form using the full power of the Dark Elf. With three heads (Dark Elf's, X's, and Zero's, thus the "Fusion Omega" nickname), a sword so massive the tip can't be seen, and a colossal cannon, Omega is a far more formidable opponent. The monster's only weak point is the central face, a relatively tiny target. Despite these new abilities, this form still pales in comparison to the final form. Again, this form's movement and attack patterns were limited due to game mechanics and the size of the Game Boy Advance screen. *'Wind Chaser' - Omega will summon a laser that follows the player's horizontal path and only turns 90 degrees. *'Avatora Slash アヴアトラスラッシュ' - Omega will fire lasers from his eyes (X head fires farthest, Dark Elf head middle, Zero head shortest). *'Chaos Buster' カオスバスター　- Omega will fire three huge energy shots in a row. Can be dodged more easily with a charged Recoil Rod or a double jump. **'Chaos Buster Excel' - Omega will fire a laser beam; dash to dodge. *'Avatora End' - Omega will summon a red sphere, following you and trapping Zero. If Zero is caught, it will drag Zero back to him, dissipating when it touches Omega. Transcript * "Who are you...? I'm...Tei, a Nendoroid. Nice to meet you. There's some strange things going on around here. You seem capable, so I kinda wanted your help." '' * ''"I’d rather die than create a society where robots and humans coexist. It’s what I was created for, and yet, I don’t want to. Do you know why?" * "Why? There's no reason why. I just hate you humans. I hate all living things. Every time I see one, I get...angry. I get an urge to take your life and everything away from you. To watch you suffer. And to enjoy every moment of it. Now, I'll show how worthless you insects all are compared to me." '' * ''"A?" * "Gyro, you're so useless and naive. I never cared about you. I manipulated you into getting rid of that idiot scientist so I could finally be free. Free to kill all the primitive monkeys on this planet." * "It's kind of sad how defective you are. Trash. Scrap. To the last bit." '' * ''"If you wish to throw your meaningless life away, then I'll just grant you that wish..." '' * "''How dare you...How dare you act that way towards me...a superior being...the goddess of all things!" '' * ""'' Gallery Tei destruction.gif|Tei effortlessly kills all of Dr. Galileo's guard robots. Gyro vs. Tei.png|Tei beats up the poor robot girl without remorse. Tei Mirai.gif|Tei in her Mirai Wind form (initial). Tei Pain.jpg|Tei screams in anguish as a Galileo symbol activates on her abdomen. Tei Divine Wind Form.gif|Tei, as she transforms into her Divine Wind form. Trivia * Unlike most other Nendoroids introduced in the game, Tei has a known connection to Gyro, outside of her designs being used as the basis for Gyro's designs. * Even though both her and Dr. Galileo act as the main antagonists of Kuru Kuru Rotation Robo, she appears to be the most evil, as Dr. Galileo eventually felt remorse for his actions and was working towards a more positive goal, and he eventually acknowledges Tei's existence as a threat to all life. Ironically, despite him and Dr. Laika directly and indirectly being behind most of events in the game, they settle aside their differences, while Tei never redeems herself or actively does anything to. * Tei is the third Team Mika villain to have similar traits to a Kirby villain. In Tei's case, she shares the role of protagonist with the titular character and helps them along the way, just to get the main antagonist out of the way so she can put her plans into motion. * Tei is angellike in appearance and is based off of a seraph in her subsequent forms, which is seen in all of her forms. Her androgynous and elegant appearance lends notion to this. Category:Characters Category:Nendoroids Category:Villains Category:Nendoroids created by Dr. Galileo Category:Characters in the Kuru games Category:Air-type Nendoroids Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Light-type Nendoroids